pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 77-A Fearless Friend: Crystallised
This is episode 77 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play normally. Flashback plays. Amy: It looks so strange… Crystal: What is that thing? Cosmo: Mother… Tails: This doesn’t look good! Its energy is increasing so rapidly our scanners can’t measure it! Eggman: Blast! The Forestation process is getting too powerful for us to stop! Shadow goes to stop it. Chris: Shadow! Sonic: Let’s help him. Amy and Crystal: You’d better hurry! Chris: Ring Tunnel! Go, Sonic! Then purple stuff comes out and attacks them all. The Hyper Tornado crashes into the Blue Typhoon’s fly deck. Amy: Ohhh! Sonic: Amy! Crystal just jumps off the wall and lands on the brach. Crystal: I’m fine. Amy: Thanks Sonic. They stare at it anxiously. In the ship… Vector: We’ve got all the Emeralds. Cosmo: Huh? Knuckles: But look. They’re useless now. Cream: Those poor Chaos Emeralds. All their power is gone. Cheese: Chao chao. Knuckles: That’s just great! We don’t have a single working Emerald! How can we fight back without extra power? Tails: Eggman! Eggman: Listen. According to my calculations, there’s a chance we could restore the Chaos Emeralds! However, it will take the energy of both our ships! Decoe and Bocoe: Huh? Bokkun: Doctor, something’s happening! Eggman: Huh? Then it sends out a wave… that sucks out energy of animals and makes plants grow. Amy falls. So does Crystal. Sonic: You two okay? Crystal: I… don’t… know… The life energy starts getting sucked out of them. Crystal: (Thoughts) Animals wiped out… this must be what they meant… I feel so weak I can barely move! I’m gonna die for sure at this rate! Everyone starts losing life energy. Chris: I’m starting to feel weak! In the ship… Cosmo: What’s happening, Tails? Tails: Dark Oak is taking the life energy out of our bodies! Just like the Metarex did to all the planet’s they attacked! Eggman: It’s drawing all the energy it can find to spread plant life across the galaxy! It’s the last stage of the Forestation Process! Tails: Huh? Cosmo? Cosmo: Dark Oak cannot take my life energy away from me. Because we both come from the same species of plant. I’ll take care of this. (Runs out) I’ll take these Chaos Emeralds to Dr. Eggman so he can restore their power. The Metarex want to wipe out all animal life in the galaxy. But I still believe it’s possible for plant and animal species to co-exist in peace. Just like I made friends with Tails and the others. Dark Oak, there’s still time for me to stop your plan! Dark Oak: You cannot win. It’s hopeless. What can one girl do to stop the Metarex? Cosmo: Nothing you say will make me give up. I have hope, hope for a better future, a future of true peace! That’s the kind of future me and my friends are fighting for! But Dark Oak sends out a wave that controls a plant that grabs her, and makes her lose he Emeralds. Tails: Cosmo! Cosmo: I lost the Chaos Emeralds! A light emerges, and everyone stops losing energy. Crystal: (Thoughts) I’ve... stopped? Knuckles: What’s happening? Tails: We’ve stopped losing energy! Eggman: It’s because of the Planet Egg! It appears the light force the Metarex stole from the planets is responding to the Chaos Emeralds! Cosmo lands. Cosmo: (Thoughts) Thank you. Chris: Oh, the pain’s gone away! Amy: Look, Sonic… Crystal: The Emeralds… they’re back… Shadow’s flashback plays. Sonic: You ready, Shadow? Shadow: All set. Let’s finish this. They both turn Super, and fly off. Crystal runs off next to Cosmo and Cream, the latter of whom just came out. Cream: What’s going on? Cosmo: Shadow and Sonic are teaming up to stop the Metarex! Chris: They’ll be okay. I hope… The hedgehogs fly around, beating the seed. Then it blows. Eggman: Something is wrong! The energy levels are starting to reverse! Hmm, it seems that it’s imploding now. Dark Oak: Foolish hedgehogs! With the help of the Planet Egg, you have indeed prevented me from transforming the galaxy! But you can never win this battle! If the Metarex cannot rule the galaxy, then we will destroy it! (Laughs) Tails: The pressure inside that thing is growing fast! Vector: What’s Dark Oak trying to do? Chris: I know. He’s producing a huge gravitational force, because he’s trying to crush the Planet Egg! Knuckles: But why is he doing that? Chris: Imagine it’s like a big balloon, and you keep on squeezing it, tighter and tighter. You know what happens sooner or later don’t ya? Charmy: It goes bang! Espio: Hold on. Are you telling us that thing’s going to explode? Chris: I’m afraid so. Rouge: That sounds bad. Cosmo: Dark Oak really is trying to destroy the galaxy. Crystal: Ugh, noooo! The hedgehogs try to stop it. But they can’t get through the field. Bokkun: Isn’t there anything we can do to help break through that gravity field? Eggman: Well, I’ve got one plan that involves you robots, but you won’t like it! When you were built, I put special self-destruct circuits inside your bodies in case of an emergency such as this. I could set you off to break the gravity field! Decoe: But Dr. Eggman, that could destroy us too! Bocoe: And besides, that gravity field is really powerful so we would need a huge amount of energy to break through! Decoe: Good point! Chris: Eggman, please don’t carry out that plan. Eggman: Don’t worry, I won’t. The explosion wouldn’t be strong enough to penetrate the field! Knuckles: Don’t you have another plan up your sleeve? We’re running out of time here! Rouge: You claim to be a scientific genius. This would be the perfect opportunity to prove it to all of us. With the hedgehogs… Shadow wants to pull off the rings. Super Sonic: Don’t use that ring yet! Super Shadow: Huh? Super Sonic: In a few seconds, we’re gonna need all the power we’re gonna get. Listen up everybody! Our only hope of saving the galaxy is to throw all the energy we’ve got at the gravity field in one shot! Use the Sonic Power Cannon! And launch me at it! Tails: It’s way too risky! We’ve never launched it from the Power Cannon before when you were Super Sonic! We don’t have any idea what’ll happen to ya! Chris: That gravity field is extremely powerful, Sonic! If you smash into it, the force could be too much for your body to take! Knuckles: You mean to tell us there’s a good chance Sonic won’t survive the attack?! Amy: He can’t do it! We have to come up with another plan! Super Sonic: I don’t know if I can save the galaxy, but I have to try! And there’s no way anybody’s gonna talk me out of it! So save your breath! Now are you gonna help me or not? Chris: Let’s do it. Super Sonic: Great! I’m routing all the energy in the network to the Power Cannon. We only have one chance to break through that field! We’ll need all the energy that we can get! Bocoe: Prepare to transfer all power to the Blue Typhoon! Decoe: Cutting off the ships energy supply now and sending it to the Sonic Power Cannon. Bokkun: Be honest, Doctor. I wanna know what you think. Does Sonic have a chance of saving the galaxy? Cream: I’m so nervous I can’t even look! Crystal: Oh Sonic… Cosmo: I feel helpless… Her amulet glows, and a voice speaks to her again. Earthia: Cosmo… This is the moment we’ve been waiting for. You can help save the galaxy and our clan if you only believe in yourself. Cosmo: This is why I was sent here… Cream: Are you okay? Crystal: Cosmo? Cosmo: I understand now… There CAN be peace in the galaxy. And I have the power to make it happen, Cream and Crystal! Cream: What do you mean? Crystal: (Thoughts) Cosmo… wow… Cosmo floats upwards. Cream: Where are you going? Crystal: To fulfil her destiny. After Cosmo starts to transform… Cream: No! Come back! Tails: What’s wrong? Cream: Cosmo’s out there, to help stop Dark Oak! Crystal: She’s fulfilling her destiny… she must be so happy… Super Sonic: Huh? Why are you here? Cosmo: (Thoughts) Mother, I feel really happy because now I finally know what my purpose is! My friends mean more to me than anything. That’s why I’d give up everything to save them! Light then emanates from her. She has passed through the gravity field. Tails: What’s she doing? Earthia: Cosmo, you can transform and pass through the gravity field. In your new form you will be like me. Your destiny will be fulfilled! You have the power to stop Dark Oak, and bring new life to our clan! Cosmo is now a tree. Tails: Huh? Cosmo: It’s all right. I have Dark Oak immobilized. Now you’ll be able to destroy the Metarex and save the galaxy. Don’t worry about me. Just fire the Power Cannon now! Chris: But if we fire the cannon what’ll happen to you? Crystal: (Thoughts) We’ll lose her… but… that’s a chance we’ll have to take. Tails: If she says not to worry I have to trust her. Eggman: Tails, we must act immediately, prepare to fire the cannon at my command! Put the cannon into place and take aim. Get ready, Sonic! And Shadow appears in the cannon too. Bocoe: Sonic and Shadow are attacking together! Decoe: Which means this blast will be twice as possible! Chris: Here goes. Eggman: Sonic Power Cannon, FIRE! Tails: Roger! (hesitates) Eggman: Tails, I know this is difficult, but the galaxy is in danger, and time is running out! You must fire now! Tails: But I can’t. What about Cosmo? Eggman: She knows what she’s doing. Cosmo is carrying out her destiny. She was meant to save the galaxy, and we have to help her. Tails: But you’re my friend Cosmo, I’m sorry, I just can’t do it! Cosmo: Trust me Tails. You have to fire. It’s the only way to save all of us. Tails: I trust you. But you mean a lot to me. I don’t wanna lose you, Cosmo. Cosmo: You won’t, Tails. You’ll defeat the Metarex, and spread the seeds of my clan through the galaxy! Tails: I believe in you, Cosmo. Your friendship has meant a lot to me, I wish we could spend more time together, but I understand this is the your only hope to save the galaxy and bring your clan back. I’m sure your seeds will find a place to grow and build a new home. Good luck, Cosmo, and goodbye! (Presses button) (Thoughts) But don’t ever forget this, Cosmo…. I… I… I love you! The hedgehogs get fired at the ship, and the cannon breaks. As this is happening, Tails breaks down in tears. The others too, a bit. Cosmo: Thank you Tails! I’ll never forget you! (Thoughts) And I love you too, Tails… forever and ever... END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised